


My favorite time of year

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Einsamkeit, Malfoy Manor, Santa Claus - Freeform, Songfic, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Kudos: 1





	My favorite time of year

My favorite time of year

Lanterns lighting up the town,  
Peace on earth is all around,  
Everything is calm on Christmas Eve.

Weihnachten.  
Es war der Abend des 24ten Dezembers und eine schwere Dunkelheit hatte sich über die ganze Stadt gelegt.  
Harry James Potter ging allein durch die Straßen von London und beobachtete immer wieder wie der Schnee leise auf den Bürgersteig herab rieselte. Er war allein, vollkommen allein, an diesem ersten Weihnachten nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts.  
Er hatte es geschafft, dank ihm war Frieden auf der Erde, nicht nur für die magische Nation, sondern auch für die Muggel... sie wussten nur nichts davon.  
Sie waren völlig ahnungslos, auch in an diesem einen, stillen Abend.

There's goodwill in the air tonight,  
Angels sing by candle light,  
Their voices carried on the wind.

Von irgendwoher konnte er den sanfte Klang einer Weihnachtsglocke hören, Harry blieb stehen und wickelte sich den Mantel enger um den Körper. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt an Weihnachten bei seinen Freunden sein zu dürfen, aber der Fuchsbau war genauso verlassen, wie der Grimmauldplatz. Ausgeflogen, allesamt.  
Wahrscheinlich lagen sie gerade irgendwo in der Sonne und ließen es sich gut gehen, und er gönnte ihnen das auch. Aber eigentlich hatte sich der junge Mann auch das erste Weihnachten, nach seinem Sieg, etwas anders vorgestellt.  
Wieder erklang die Weihnachtsglocke, aber er hatte an diesem Tag schon einige davon gehört und so ging er einfach weiter.

When carol singers gather round,  
When I hear that festive sound,  
I wanna join with them and sing!

Harry erschrak, aus der einen Glocke waren mehrere geworden und im nächsten Moment war er umringt von Kindern, sie sangen ein Weihnachtslied für ihn und glaubten wohl ihn damit aufmuntern zu können.  
Nein, sie wollten nur Geld, sammelten für das örtliche Kinderkrankenhaus und so gab er ihnen seine letzten Pfund, nun hatte er nur noch ein paar Knut in der Tasche.  
Das reichte noch nicht mal um mit dem fahrenden Ritter irgendwo hin zu reisen... wohin auch, er hatte die letzten Wochen in einem Hotel, in Hogsmeade, gewohnt.  
Das war noch schlimmer als seine Wanderung durch die Straßen von London  
Die Kinder gingen weiter, umringten den nächsten armen Passanten und sangen ihm ihr Lied vor.

They sing a merry song and we all sing along,  
A festive melody that tells us Christmas time is here.  
See the stars tonight; they're shining bright,  
'Cause it's Christmas time and it's my favourite time of year.

Was sollte er nun tun, er konnte ja auch nicht die ganze Nacht hindurch alleine in London herum laufen. Ob er vielleicht den tropfenden Kessel aufsuchen sollte oder...  
Er zögerte, es gab noch eine Möglichkeit für ihn, zumindest Gesellschaft an diesem Abend zu haben. Aber es wäre bei jemandem, von dem er glaubte, dass dieser mit Weihnachten so gar nichts am Hut hatte.  
Aber andererseits war es auch besser als gar nichts.  
Und so schlug er sich in die nächste Gasse und zog den Zauberstab, verschwand so lautlos wie der Schnee, welcher immer noch sanft zu Boden fiel.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Give me mistletoe; it's the season to be jolly,  
Wrapping presents, writing cards, helping decorate the tree,  
But there's one thing that makes it all for me.

Spinner's End, irgendwo in England, stand Harry nun vor einem alten, schwarzen Haus, welches sich inmitten eines dunklen Industriegebiets befand.  
Ganz sicher war er zuhause, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Der Bewohner dieses schwarzen Hauses hasste Weihnachten wahrscheinlich noch mehr als der alte Ebeneezer Scrooge.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu dem, würde er sich nie ändern.  
Harry klopfte an, er hatte keine andere Wahl.

When carol singers gather round,  
Angel voices fill the town,  
It's like the world is joining in!  
Noel, Noel, Noel

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht, damit hatte Harry eigentlich nicht gerechnet, stattdessen mit mindestens einem lebendigen Schrumpfkopf, welcher ihn äußerst gruselig begrüßte.  
Aber nichts geschah, außer das im nächsten Moment leises Schimpfen zu hören war.  
Der junge Mann verstand nicht, was da gesagt wurde, aber es klang sehr ungehalten und dann wurde die Tür förmlich aufgerissen.  
Harry erstarrte, als der Bewohner des Hauses mit wütendem Gesicht auf ihn herab schaute.  
Und was musste er zudem sehen, dieser Mann trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd dazu... ein weißes Hemd!  
„Potter“ schnarrte Professor Severus Snape, der etwas in der Hand hielt, was nach einer Fliege aussah... wollte er etwa ausgehen:  
„Was willst du? Der Kutscher bist du nicht, oder? Nein... dann wird er noch kommen.“  
„Allein...“ Harry war gerade erst achtzehn geworden, für ihn war der Professor immer noch der alte, fiese Zaubertränkemeister aus Hogwarts, der ihm das Leben schwer machen wollte, kein Wunder also das er nur stottern konnte:  
„Einsam... keine... Unterkunft.“

Christmas Eve,  
Still believe,  
So excited,  
Can't sleep,  
When the morning comes,  
Church bells ring,  
And he's been!

„Kannst du eine Schleife binden“ fragte Severus, als er einen Moment lang schweigend auf den Jungen herab gesehen hatte und der nickte zustimmend:  
„Dann hilf mir, los komm rein. Die Kutsche wird sicher gleich eintreffen und wenn Lucius mich an diesem Abend ohne Schleife sieht, wird er mir meinen eigenen Arm um den Hals wickeln.“  
Harry war erneut einige Momente lang wie gelähmt, dann aber ging er die zwei Stufen hoch in das Haus hinein und nahm dem Professor die Schleife ab, wickelte sie ihm gekonnt um den Hemdkragen.  
Er war also von den Malfoys eingeladen und trug dafür sogar ein weißes Hemd, eventuell galt das sogar als Dresscode.  
„Was trägst du unter dem Mantel“ wollte der erleichterte Professor wissen und sah dann selbst nach:  
„Weißer Pullover, schwarze Hose, du kannst mitkommen.“  
Es war also ein Dresscode und war er wirklich gerade eingeladen worden?  
„Aber...“  
„Willst du allein hier bleiben, oder gar draußen? Es ist ein offizieller Empfang im Malfoy Manor, der Baum ist gigantisch, jeder bekommt mindestens ein Geschenk und vor allem ist das Buffet sehr ansehnlich. Du wirst dich nur mit ein paar Ministern herum schlagen müssen.“  
„Darf ich...“ staunte Harry, immer noch ein wenig erschrocken von dem was er da gerade erleben durfte.  
„Jeder kann eine Begleitung mitbringen und ich werde dann zum ersten mal eine haben“ es klopfte und Severus ließ den Kutscher rein, gab diesem seinen Umhang und schob Harry aus der Tür raus:  
„Ich nehme dir die Entscheidung jetzt einmal ab und und du kommst einfach mit. Lucius wird sich freuen, genau wie Draco und Narcissa, und vor allem wird es dir gefallen... du weißt es jetzt nur noch nicht.“

They sing a merry song and we all sing along,  
A festive melody that tells us Christmas time is here.  
See the stars tonight; they're shining bright,  
'Cause it's Christmas time and it's my favourite time of year.  
And it's my favourite time of year  
Noel, Noel

Harry schluckte schwer, als der Kutscher den Thestral antrieb und sie sich den Nachthimmel erhoben.  
„Sicher“ fragte er vorsichtig, als sie schon ein paar Momente geflogen waren.  
„So sicher wie es den Weihnachtsmann gibt“ nickte Severus und deutete aus dem Fenster der Kutsche heraus. Wieder hörte Harry das Klingen von Weihnachtsglocken, leise Stimmen sangen ein Lied dazu und dann wurden sie von einem verdammt schnellen Schlitten überholt... gezogen von fliegenden Rentieren.  
„Pünktlich wie immer“ brummte der Professor gemütlich und Harry beobachtete wie jemand von dem Schlitten aus einen Haufen Geschenke in den Schornstein von Malfoy Manor abwarf:  
„Und ich wette, für dich ist gerade auch einiges unter dem gigantischen Baum gelandet.“

Noel, Noel

(Lied von: The Florin Street Band "My favorite Time of Year")


End file.
